


What Are Best Friends For?

by penguins224



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguins224/pseuds/penguins224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia finally gets some answers on the conflicts that she's been feeling inside- and it's all thanks to Lucy Heartfilia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Best Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! This is the first fic I'm posting here and it's also my first smut that I've posted online hooray. I'm sorry if this seems really lazily typed because there's probably a lot of errors since I just skimmed through editing it, but hey!! Hopefully you can still enjoy?

Juvia was a very… curious girl. She was especially curious in the area of sexuality and all of its concerns. Sure boys were handsome and she would settle down with the right man, if that man was named Gray Fullbuster, but she also found girls very interesting. More so, she just was absolutely fascinated by the soft curves and delicate skin that apparently was never found in any guy she’s ever met.

  
The seventeen year old has had this mindset for quite a while now, but became very apparent during the latest sleepover with her best friend, Lucy Heartfilia. She didn’t have a so called crush on Lucy, but she found her very appealing to the eye, especially her own.

  
At the moment, they were sitting across from each other and playing a silly little game of 21 Questions since it was about 3 a.m. and they were basically just burning time so they didn’t have to visit dream city. For the beginning the questions they asked each other were typically, ‘If you woke up as the opposite sex what's the first thing you would do?’ and silly little things like that, but then Lucy had dropped the bomb.

  
“Do you find girls attractive?”

  
Juvia felt her face heat up and her ocean blue eyes widen at the question. She played with the hem of the regular black v-neck that she used as a pajama top, which was paired with dark blue gym shorts as her bottoms. Was her confliction in sexuality written on her face at any given moment? She put her hands up to her face while avoiding eye contact with Lucy.

  
“J-Juvia doesn’t, Juvia means, Juvia doesn’t know!” she blurted out as she covered her face out of humiliation.

  
She felt Lucy put a hand on a shoulder, which caused Juvia to flinch and then look towards the blonde, who was in at a closer distance then she remembered her being before. Juvia looked and gulped when she saw Lucy in her tank top, which greatly showed her assets, coming even closer.

  
“It’s okay Juvia!” the blonde comforted, “I’ve wondered what it’s like too. I’m pretty sure everyone has thought about it.”

  
Lucy then moved her hand softly from Juvia’s shoulder and her collarbone, fluttering her fingers over her smooth skin, and it gave Juvia an odd feeling that began to spread from her naval to everywhere else.

  
Brown eyes met blue eyes and that’s when Lucy proposed the best/worst idea Juvia has ever heard.

 

“I’m willing to do a kiss and don’t tell if you are.”

  
Somehow the distance between them had gotten non-existent and Lucy’s face was right in front of Juvia’s face. With this and all of the other factors present, Juvia just glanced at Lucy’s plush lips, closed her eyes tight, and nodded.

  
That sealed the deal and Lucy completely closed the distance between them and the kissing began. Juvia never had any experience with kissing any one, although Bora tried to make her several times, the idea of any affection during the time of being the rain woman actually made her very uncomfortable, so she rejected any romantic advances (which probably made his decision to break up with her much easier). She fully put her trust into Lucy leading this whole shindig and hoped that it wasn’t as awkward as she was expecting it to be.

  
At first the kiss seemed to have no direction and was clumsy, but once Lucy seemed to warm up, the kiss got much more intense. In fact, at some point Lucy had put her hands on either side of Juvia’s warm face to keep it in place from moving too much.

  
All of the buildup to that point dropped once Juvia felt Lucy’s tongue hit her bottom lip and caused her to rip her eyelids open and back up while being absolutely flabbergasted. This surprised Lucy too and since Juvia had jerked back so fast while she still had her hands gripping her face, it caused her to launch forward and land right in the middle of Juvia’s chest.

  
It took Lucy a second to take in what just happened before she sprung back and looked at Juvia’s facial expression, which screamed mortified all over and the fact that her whole face was all covered in a vibrant red also showed how she felt. Blushing was a normal reoccurrence with Juvia, but her whole face being this red probably isn’t healthy.  
Now Lucy took the time herself to blush and apologize.

  
“Ah! Juvia! I’m sorry I probably shouldn’t have taken it there.” Lucy said.

  
At this point Juvia stopped looking at everywhere but Lucy and made eye contact with the blonde, still seeming very nervous.

 

“It’s okay Lucy! Juvia was just caught off guard!” she explained. “We can continue the kiss, Juvia won’t do it again!”

  
Lucy just looked toward Juvia, with the feeling that her face was on fire. Juvia felt nervous and was holding her hands in her lap, but after a while of Lucy just staring at her, she decided to be the bold one and scooted over to Lucy while putting her hands on her cheeks and began the kiss once again.

  
After a moment of confusion, Lucy began to accept the kiss and Juvia sighed a mental breath of relief. She flicked her tongue on Juvia’s lower lip once again and this time, Juvia didn’t freak out. She just opened her mouth a little bit and felt the blonde’s tongue on her own.

  
When they both needed air after a heavy make out session, they pulled apart while panting from the lack of air they had. They both maintained eye contact for a few moments and then Lucy began to speak.

  
“Juvia…” she said, “Have you ever kissed someone before that?”

  
Juvia jumped at the sudden question, “Well, not exactly… I give Gray-sama his morning kiss on the cheek…” At this comment Lucy gave her a weird look, “His plushie! Not the actual Gray-sama!”

 

Lucy made an ‘ah’ face, then a face of guilt, “Oh gosh Juvia, I’m so sorry! We just kissed twice and it’s all thanks to my selfish desires! Oh Juvia please for-”

  
Juvia put a finger on Lucy’s mouth to signal her to be quiet, “It’s okay! Juvia has been all kinds of curious when it comes to kissing, whether it’s boys or girls! Juvia can’t help but to think how lucky boys have it sometimes whenever they get to touch a girl’s soft and beautiful skin and get away with it while it being completely normal.”

  
Unknowingly, Juvia had begun stroking Lucy’s hand while explaining this to Lucy.

  
“Lucy, Juvia has been so… curious and not just with kissing. Juvia wants to know all of a woman’s body! Of course I know my own, but for some reason that isn’t enough for Juvia.” At this point, she flopped down on her back, “Juvia can’t ask you of this surely, just please don’t feel bad for earli-”

  
She was cut off when Lucy jumped on top her, tangled her hand in the blue curls, and began kissing her once again. Juvia gladly reciprocated both actions onto the other girl. This time was much more intimate than the last. Since they were lying down, breasts were rubbing against breasts while mouth was rubbing against mouth.

  
Suddenly, Lucy started playing with the hem of Juvia’s shirt, “Just tell me you don’t want to do this Juvia. Tell me now and we can just pretend this never happened.”

  
Juvia’s response to that was to pull Lucy into another kiss. Shortly after it started, though, Lucy ran her hand up Juvia’s shirt and clutched onto her breast through her bra. At the sudden pleasurable action, Juvia moaned suddenly into the kiss. Both of the girls pulled back, leaving Juvia humiliated as her face began to steam.

  
“Juvia,” Lucy started, “Do you always sleep with a bra on?”

  
Completely shocked with the fact that the words that came out of Lucy’s mouth were to do with her bra and not the fact that she just moaned out of nowhere, Juvia just went along with it since making her moan was probably Lucy’s goal from the beginning. “Juvia only does it when sleeping with others or when Juvia’s in a questionable area when on a job. But tonight Juvia will make an exception.”

  
She winked toward the gaping blonde and pecked her cheek to get the mood started once again. Juvia has never been this flirtatious to another person before. Where was this confidence coming from? This seemed to bring Lucy back down to earth as she grinned toward Juvia and they once again joined at the mouth.

  
Lucy went back to fondling Juvia’s breast over the cloth, which made Juvia squirm more and more from the unfamiliar contact. After a while, Lucy brought her hand to the hem of Juvia’s shirt and broke the kissing while lifting the shirt up and over the blue-haired girl’s body. Her torso was now free to see, with the exception of her breasts, and Juvia shivered from the temperature change. She also couldn’t help but feel a lot more self-conscious about herself because she knew that Lucy was looking at her, and no one has seen this much of her body in a setting like this.

  
To get rid of the awkward feeling that was building up inside of her, Juvia began to once again passionately kiss Lucy while running her hand up Lucy’s shirt and messing around with the other girl’s plump breasts. Lucy, unlike Juvia, wasn’t wearing a bra so the water mage was able to get to the point right away. She squeezed the other girl’s nipple, which made her yell from the pleasure. This caused the pit of Juvia’s stomach to fill with butterflies and she was getting nervous but in an exciting way.

  
Juvia repeated Lucy’s action and took off her shirt, which caused her to gawk from seeing another’s breasts. Before she can do something to completely ruin the moment, Juvia gave Lucy a quick peck on the lips, then her cheek, then started to pay attention to Lucy’s neck while massaging her breasts. This made Lucy become louder and louder, especially to how relatively quiet she was before. While Juvia was doing this to her, Lucy brought her arms around to Juvia’s back and unclipped the lacy blue bra and let it fall.  
Once she felt the bra slipping, Juvia stopped her ministrations immediately and held the bra over her chest from falling. Okay, so maybe she hadn’t gained as much confidence as she thought she did. All Lucy did in response was put her hands in her hair, and started kissing her beautiful lips once again. Eventually, as the kiss began to heat up, Juvia allowed the bra to slip off completely so she could throw her hands in Lucy’s silky hair.

  
Lucy took this opportunity to break the kiss while scaling down the water mage’s pale body. All of these new sensations were putting Juvia in a state of bliss. Especially when Lucy had found this _one_ spot on her neck; she honestly thought she was going to lose it right then and there. But then, Lucy moved her way down after she grew tired of sucking Juvia’s neck and moved down to her breast.

  
No time was wasted in the movement from neck to breast as Lucy began to fondle the left with her hand while swishing the right nipple around with her tongue, given it a few light nibbles from here to there. Juvia was becoming overwhelmed with the pleasure that she was receiving and wasn’t sure if was going to last much longer. But then Lucy stuck her thigh right between Juvia’s legs and rubbed it with Juvia’s center.

  
The action caught Juvia completely out of the blue and she let loose a high pitched squeal, which prompted her to cover her mouth afterwards. Lucy seemed to notice this since she took her mouth off of Juvia’s breast and patted her hair while giving her a serene and radiant smile that made Juvia like she was in the presence of a goddess.

  
After she smiled at Juvia, Lucy just ended up gliding further down the fair skinned body with her wet tongue, moving her whole body so that she could rest comfortably in between Juvia’s legs. She took the top band of Juvia’s shorts and pulled them just far enough back that they would flop down on Juvia’s naval with enough pressure to cause pleasure. The action made Juvia twitch and curse Lucy in her head. She’s gotten comfortable so now she’s being more and more of a tease, which Juvia didn’t exactly hate.

  
While she began getting lost in her own thoughts, Lucy brought her right back by rubbing her center through her shorts, causing Juvia to snap right back into reality. Her instant reaction was to grip the sheets around her for dear life. That’s when she looked down and saw Lucy’s hesitation, probably wondering if she was doing everything okay for Juvia. Juvia just lightly patted Lucy’s head with care to let her know that she was indeed being perfect. This put a confident look on Lucy’s face and she began to pick up her handy dandy work.

  
She grabbed the waist band of the shorts and teasingly brought it down halfway down Juvia’s thigh. This caused Juvia to worry and just stare to her left as Lucy scrutinized her lower half. She forgot all her worries once the blonde touched her through the material of her panties, causing Juvia’s body to quiver.

  
“Juvia,” Lucy teased, “you’re this wet already? Even with your panties on… Well I suppose you do have a water body.”

  
Before Juvia could retaliate, Lucy slipped her panties down and took them completely along with her shorts. Now Juvia could feel the cool air in contrast with her hot body all over and she would be lying if just that didn’t make her shiver with her sensitivity levels being through the roof.

  
Next thing Juvia knew was Lucy making direct contact with her core, which caused Juvia to arch her back. The blonde was building up a steady rhythm and after a while, she pushed passed Juvia’s entrance and tested it with one finger, and then added a second one once she knew it was okay, which caused a loud moan to come from her mouth.  
The buildup in the pit of Juvia’s stomach was reaching higher then she’s ever experienced before. While she has touched herself, she could never exactly bring herself to orgasm or even this height of ecstasy. The facts were just making her more and more excited and now she was left to a mess of pants and moans. Lucy was hitting just the right spot and every time her fingers brushed up against it, it left Juvia squirming for more.

  
Before long, Lucy added her mouth to the equation and started flicking Juvia’s clit with it, only to cause her shrieks to grow in volume. Juvia seriously felt that her limit was so close to being reached. She wasn’t sure just how much stimulation her body could handle.

  
“Lucy! J-Juvia can’t take much more!” she yelled her warning, “Ah, ah, I can’t take much more!”

  
Next thing she knew, she felt all of the pressure lessen greatly as she had reached her peak. Lucy slowly brought her actions to a halt and began to clean her hands off and decided the best way to do that was licking her fingers clean. This caused Juvia’s face to flush from embarrassment.

  
The water mage felt exhausted but, wanting to be fair, started to get up to give her part of the bargain to Lucy. All Lucy did was shake her head while pushing the blue-haired girl back flat on the mattress.

  
“I can tell that was a lot for you,” Lucy explained to the confused girl, “You can just repay me back if we do this again. Don’t feel guilty at all.”

  
Lucy then laid down next to Juvia and put her head on the girl’s shoulder and Juvia couldn’t help but feel relief for not having to do anymore because she felt utterly tired, although she did indeed feel just a tad bit guilty. Hopefully she would be able to build up her stamina before the next time she gets intimate with someone. Lucy then pulled the blanket over their bodies in order to cover the mess that she had made with Juvia.

  
“The faces you were making were really adorable Juvia,” Lucy began, “It was really nice to glance at occasionally.”

  
The random compliment made Juvia blush and turned her way to make eye contact with the blonde, who was stroking the guild mark on her thigh.

  
“Also, I’m pretty sure that’s the first time I’ve heard you talk in first person,” Lucy said while maintaining eye contact, “I feel like I’ve found the secret of the century.”

  
Juvia was pretty sure her eyes were bulging out of her head at that comment. Did she really talk in first person? It’s probably weird that she found that to be weird, but she’s just been so used to addressing herself in third person that it’s very rarely that ‘I’ came out of her mouth. She just began to get up and gathered up her clothes that were scattered about on the floor. This caused Lucy to sit up and look at her with wondrous and worried eyes.

  
“Juvia feels really sticky and gross so she is going to clean herself up in the shower!” she explained, trying to not hurt Lucy’s feelings by just getting up. Lucy seemed to soften her face at the explanation and got up and pecked Juvia’s cheek.

  
“I’ll just be in bed then. If I fall asleep just crawl in and make yourself at home,” Lucy said. “Have fun with your _sticky_ situation.”

  
Leaving her with a wink, Lucy just climbed herself into her bed and got settled in. That left Juvia even more flustered than she thought possible and made her dash madly to the bathroom because her legs were unbearable with the substance between her thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I ended it with just Juvia getting the big o (hohohohoho). Towards the end I just lost motivation to write but I trucked through and this is what I churned out. Also, I tried to make the ending seem ambiguous enough just in case I wanted to possibly add another chapter?? I'm not so sure about that yet though.  
> So ya!! Have a nice day!!


End file.
